


Baby and Jongdae

by gyuhyun



Series: Domestic: suchen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Joonmyun and Jongdae adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby and Jongdae

Jongdae doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong as the shrill cries of a baby fill the room. He cradles his head in his hands and tries to drown out the ear splitting cries just long enough for him to be able to _think_. He turns his head to the white wooden cradle where a little bundle is red in the face crying.

“What am I going to do with you, Joodae?” His tone matching his exasperated state as he gently takes the baby in his arms, trying his best to calm down the little bundle.

The lyrics of ‘Baby Don’t Cry’ softly leave his lips in an attempt to coo Joodae with a soft lullaby. He tries to sing as softly and nicely as possible so Joodae will not be disturbed by it and instead be lulled by it. His attempts seem to be in vain when Joodae only wails even more loudly right by his ears and he literally has to put the baby at an arm’s length distance so he’s not deafened any more than he already is. When the cries soften a little, he brings the baby close and cradles her in his arms and tries to swing her softly to calm her down despite the fact that his headache is slowly turning into a migraine.

“Please stop crying.” He pleads to Joodae, a desperate cry escaping his lips as Joodae just continues to weep. He vaguely wonders how babies can never lose their voice crying so much. He continues to beg the baby to stop crying as he cradles her and bobs her up and down and tries to find a way to comfort the baby.

“Hey,” A warm greeting takes Jongdae away from his mental breakdown and he turns his head to see his husband with the smile that calms him almost instantly.

“Joonmyun,” Jongdae breathes with a sigh of relief as he hands Joonmyun the baby. Once in Joonmyun’s arms, Joodae’s cries soften a little. Joonmyun makes faces at the baby and coos her and she immediately shuts up. She watches with wide cute eyes as her father makes more stupid faces causing a small giggle to escape past her small tiny lips, filling the room with its joyous sound.

“Is Joodae still giving you a hard time?” Joonmyun asks, watching Jongdae from his peripheral as he continues to coo Joodae, just to make sure she won’t start crying anytime soon. It doesn’t escape his notice that Jongdae hadn’t replied. When Joonmyun is sure Joodae is calm enough, he puts her back in her cradle and looks at his husband with pity and sympathy in his eyes.

Jongdae is seated on one of the stools, head in his hands and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Joonmyun takes a look back at Joodae one last time before making his way over to Jongdae who’s started to make small whimpering sounds.

“Hey,” Joonmyun’s voice is soft and soothing to Jongdae’s ears but it does little to calm the storm that is threatening to burst out of him. He covers his face with his hands, desperately trying to hide his tears as shame overwhelms him. Joonmyun shakes his head a little as he brings his husband in his arms, lifting him up so he can lead him out of the baby’s room.

They’re in the safety of their room, door open just in case the baby cries again, and Joonmyun sits Jongdae down on their bed, body held tightly in his arms. Joonmyun pulls Jongdae close, almost has Jongdae on his lap, his hands rubbing warmth on the younger’s back, his face buried in his chest. It’s a silent message to Jongdae to cry out all of his frustrations away.

The hands covering Jongdae’s face find refuge on Joonmyun’s crisp white polo, gripping them tightly in his fists as he lets his tears fall, letting go the last of his resolve. He makes small sobbing sounds that are muffled by Joonmyun’s polo but they make Joonmyun’s heart break all the same. Sadly, all Joonmyun can do is hold Jongdae close and hope this is enough.

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to calm down, but even when he’s finished crying, Joonmyun doesn’t let him go and he doesn’t really want Joonmyun to let go of him just yet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Joonmyun asks as he lies them down on the bed so he can see Jongdae’s tear stained face. Even with the tear tracks marring his face, he thinks Jongdae looks absolutely breathtaking.

Jongdae cuddles close to Joonmyun and contemplates whether it’s time to tell his husband his frustrations over the past week.

As if sensing the turmoil in Jongdae’s mind, Joonmyun takes Jongdae’s hand in his and places a soft peck on his palm. He knows how much Jongdae loves it when he does that. A small smile makes it way to his lips which Joonmyun’s kisses right off. They end up in a tangled mess of giggles and chuckles as Joonmyun steals pecks from Jongdae and tries to tickle him to death.

Joonmyun has Jongdae pinned to the bed, a sly smile on his face as Jongdae pants, the tickling fight obviously exhausting him. He plants a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead before lying down beside him.

He knows Jongdae is okay enough to tell him about his past frustrations now, so he waits for the rant he’s been hoping to hear since the first time he noticed Jongdae was having a hard time with Joodae.

A hand wraps around Jongdae’s, fingers intertwining with his as Joonmyun tugs on their intertwined hands so they can face each other. Jongdae gives him a little bit of a sad smile as he thinks of the words he wants to say.

“I think Joodae hates me.” He whispers, voice cracking a little.

“Hey, hey,” Joonmyun counters when he sees that Jongdae is about to cry again. He absolutely hates it when Jongdae cries and he doesn’t want to have to go through that again. “I’m sure she doesn’t.”

“I’d hate myself, too to be honest.” He says as he lets Joonmyun envelope him in his arms. “I’m the world’s worst father.”

“No, you’re not.” Joonmyun replies sternly and he feels Jongdae shake his head in his arms.

“I am.” Jongdae says with a petulant face as he pries himself away from Joonmyun’s hold. He sits up on the bed and so does Joonmyun. Joonmyun gives him a questioning look and he sighs. He bites his lips and gulps.

“I almost dropped Joodae yesterday.” He starts and he closes his eyes as if he’s waiting for Joonmyun to scold him but all he gets is a warm hand on his arm.

“How?” With his eyes closed, he can’t really see the face Joonmyun is making, so he tries to decipher his reaction through his tone.

“I – I was changing her diapers and I left her for a second on the changing table and when I got back she had rolled close to the edge. I almost had a heart attack. I can’t believe I almost dropped the baby!” He screams at himself.

“That was an accident; you can’t blame that on yourself. It could happen to anybody.” Joonmyun tries to explain but Jongdae just shakes his head at him.

“No, Joonmyun, you’re not listening!” His tone a cross between a shout and a whimper. “I can’t take care of Joodae! I almost fed her too hot milk the other day, I can’t make her _stop_ crying, and my presence alone probably makes her scared of me. She probably senses I’m a walking baby killer.” Tears are running down his face now and despite his attempts at wiping them away, they just won’t stop falling.

“I don’t know why I think I could have done this. I – you’re so much better at this than I am. Why can’t I be like you for once?” He wails into his hands. “I just want to be able to take care of Joodae without having to worry about being a failure to the point where I almost kill her. Joonmyun, I don’t want that to happen.” He frantically says as he grips on Joonmyun’s shirt tightly. “What if I do kill her with my clumsiness, Joonmyun what am I going to do!?”

“Jongdae,” Joonmyun says sternly which immediately stops Jongdae’s sobbing. Joonmyun tries not to bite his lip because he hadn’t meant to scare Jongdae with his tone. “You’re not going to kill her, okay? You just don’t know how to take care of a baby very well.” He puts his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders and massages to calm him down. “I’m going to take a leave from work and I’ll teach you all the things you don’t know, yet. Okay?”

Jongdae nods weakly. “Okay.”

 

 

Joonmyun doesn’t know where Jongdae got his knowledge of how to take care of babies. He doesn’t even know for sure if most of them, if not all, were correct to be exact. He wonders now how, just _how_ in the world had Jongdae survived the first week without actually killing Joodae. Jongdae had sighed then and told him, “You were there the first few days.” His voice cracking a little. And Joonmyun couldn’t really scold him after that, not when Jongdae beats himself up for it.

The rest of the week goes by in a blur of more tears from both Jongdae and Joodae, with a little more knowledge of how to properly take care of Joodae for Jongdae and with a better understanding of what kind of person Jongdae is with Joodae for Joonmyun. All in all, it’s been a hell of a week for the couple.

“Thank you.” Jongdae whispers as he kisses the top of a sleeping Joodae’s head. He gently places her in her cradle and watches her breathe for a few more moments before turning back to his husband, who’s watching them with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Don’t _I_ get a thank you?” Joonmyun asks with a whine. Jongdae chuckles softly as he pulls Joonmyun in for a kiss.

“Thank you so much.” He whispers just as he pulls away. “I literally couldn’t have done this without you.”

He rests his forehead on Joonmyun’s for a moment and smiles as he closes his eyes. He can finally stop Joodae from crying and she seems to actually like him around now. It was all thanks to Joonmyun really. He feels Joonmyun kiss his temple and they both turn to watch their child sleeping the night away.

“Really, thank you.” Jongdae whispers as he holds onto Joonmyun’s hands tightly, intertwining their fingers.

“You’re welcome.” He whispers into Jongdae’s hair.

Just as Joonmyun is about to steal another kiss from Jongdae, Joodae’s cries and wails erupt and threaten to bring the house down. This time, instead of Joonmyun cooing the baby, Jongdae scoops her up in his arms and gently lulls her back to sleep. The pride in Joonmyun’s eyes as he watches Jongdae successfully coo Joodae is so apparent that when Jongdae turns to him, Joodae still in his arms, he almost cries.

Joonmyun steps closer to the two so they can both try to bring Joodae back to sleep. He steals glances to look at Jongdae from time to time and thinks of how he can’t wait for their future to unfold with this child of theirs.

“I love you.” He blurts out with the rush of emotions he’s feeling all of a sudden.

“I love you, too.” Jongdae replies, kissing him whilst trying not to squeeze the baby in between them.

When the baby is safely and surely asleep, Jongdae takes his hand and pulls him out of the room, a finger on his lips to signal his husband to keep quiet. They make it to their room with silent steps and Joonmyun almost gets his breath taken away as Jongdae pushes him against the wall and starts kissing him hungrily.

“Now, to thank you properly.” He breathes against Joonmyun’s lips as he pulls away from the lip lock.

This, Joonmyun thinks as he changes their position so he’s the one pinning Jongdae to the wall, is definitely something he’d love to see a lot more in their future. He just hopes the baby doesn’t wake up when Jongdae screams because he has a feeling Jongdae will be screaming tonight.


End file.
